This invention relates to a mounting arrangement for an agricultural additive conduit dispensing system which is adapted to be mounted to the rear of a coulter disc assembly, while being in communication with a pressurized source of agricultural additives, for fertilization of the seedbeds in the furrows created by the coulter disc. Prior art devices of this type have failed to provide an easily adjustable, fully flexible agricultural additive conduit that will bend both side to side and front to rear with the contour of the seedbed as the coulter disc and associated agricultural additive dispensing tube are pulled through the soil by a tractor.